The Demon Within Me
by Itazura1
Summary: She is taken to another time, and another place. What will she do? Will our Goddess of Love find love, or once again suffer through lonliness. Sailor Moon/Inuyasha Minako/????????
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Not mine, so you can't sue me, and even if you wanted to sue me you would still get nothing because I have absolutely nothing worth anything in the real world. All I have is my Anime and Manga, and you don't want it because I'm sure you want to get your own new stuff . . . If you still insist on suing I will be forced to prove to the courts that I am clinically insane and you will still get nothing.  
  
^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Itazura: Well, this is my first fic so I will keep this short seeing as I have very little to tell you about.  
  
Off screen voice: Tell them about me!  
  
Itazura: I really don't think the world is ready for you, hikari . . .  
  
Off screen voice: No, the world isn't ready for you yami-san. *A girl, identical to Itazura stomps out. Her eyes are less defined, and she holds the same endearing innocent quality as any hikari* Itazura: Ugh . . . Well, this is my hikari, Jenadra. She helps me write by providing the comedy. Obviously she had no say what-so-ever in this chapter.  
  
Jenadra: *Is running around cheerfully, paying no attention. *  
  
Itazura: Forgive her. She's a scatterbrain. *Bows and drags her hikari off the stage* Come on, I'll get you some ice cream.  
  
Jenadra: Yeay! I want Gumi-bears on it.  
  
Itazura: Fine, whatever you want. Lets just go before the readers decide to kill us.  
  
^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^  
  
"Back off chump!" A voice interrupted through the din of talkers in the mall. The perpetrator of the yell was a beautiful girl with cheery lips and golden hair. Beautiful enough to make a grown man gasp and they had to rub their eyes to make sure the body was for real but that wasn't all that was unique about one Minako Aino. She was also the brilliant and mysterious champion of justice, Sailor Venus. One flash of those baby blue eyes and she could cast a spell big enough to level half a city if her power was unchecked. She was the kind of girl that would give you everything she had, but had a low youma-tolerance. A shower of concentrated light tore the life- stealing monster from its victim.  
  
"You're such a pathetic thing. I'm gonna give you a second chance: Give back the energy and I won't kill you brutally." The young heroine of love and beauty said, stepping forward and brushing her hair over her shoulder. It had been two years since the last battle. All the other senshi had lost their memories, save her. She was all that was left to protect Earth.  
  
"No way little girl! I need it to survive, and you can't have the energy I've obtained."  
  
She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "Poor choice . . . Emotional Landslide!" She called before a wave of pure gold light washes over the youma, disintegrating it. As time had passes she had obtained new attacks and her physical strength was at least triple what it was before.  
  
"Go baby!" She turned, flashing angry eyes at the young man in the crowd cheering her. She turned, made a slight face of exasperation before leaping over the rooftops and out of sight.  
  
An hour or so later she walked into her house and packed her bag. Even though their senshi life was forgotten the group still remained tightly knit. She was going to spend the weekend at Rei's, the young priestess who held the spirit of Mars dormant in her body. She ran down the street after packing up, Artemis right behind. She was wearing the typical outfit of any teenage schoolgirl, but she made it look very appealing and innocent all at once. She ran up the stairs to the Sendai Hill Shrine, nothing for her even though there were over one hundred steps. She reached the top, slightly panting and lurched to a stop in front of the old man who was Rei's grandfather.  
  
"Ah! A visitor to the shrine, here to pray for love no doubt?" He asked cheerfully as she edged away.  
  
"Um, no Grandpa . . . I'm here to stay with Rei." She explained while trying to avoid the slightly perverted old man.  
  
"Oh! Well, since you are coming to stay you should be given something to purify your spirit." He held out a necklace with a non-descript blue orb on it. "Here, put it on and you shall have good luck." She blandly followed his directions, knowing it would be best just to agree and move on. She bowed with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa. I am thankful for your guidance." She then stepped past him and ran off.  
  
She found Rei, meditating at the entrance of an old well in the back of the main temple. Quietly she sat down beside the raven-haired miko, and began to pray silently at this sacred spot.  
  
'Great goddess of love, mother of all desire, you who burns with a passion strong enough to rival even the flames of mars, you who grant incentive and inspiration to the people of Earth. Guardian of a force more fickle than chance, which brings greater joy than peace, and can survive even death I pray to thee to hear your daughter's prayer. Watch over my companions, grant them fulfillment and the wisdom to know love from lust. Bless the world with your grace and beauty so that life may blossom under your touch.' The same words she had thought everyday since she found out she was a senshi flowed through her mind and on a capricious whim she added a final thought. 'And let me finally find love.'  
  
She was about to continue when Rei's scream broke her out of thought. She opened her eyes, only to find a fog had surrounded her, pulling her ever closer to the wells edge.  
  
"Minako-chan, run!" Sadly, the warning was too late. The blond disappeared down the opening as a red beam of light shot out of Rei's chest and into her body. She had grabbed the first thing she possibly could get her hands on in order to stop. Sadly, it was only her bag of clothes and not anchored.  
  
^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^  
  
Brilliant blue eyes opened to greet the evening sky. Minako sat up, looking around and very perplexed. Since when was the temple in the middle of a forest? In obvious confusion the blond shifted to her feet and began to wander, her blue bag slung over her shoulder. It was getting dark and there was no way she was going to stay in this creepy forest alone. As the sun sank behind the horizon she finally reached a clearing. She piled up a few sticks of wood and, since she had no matches or lighters, was forced into using the old fashioned 'rub the sticks together' technique. Being the girl she is with a short temper when it comes to things like this and an even shorter attention span she finally just gave up and started yelling.  
  
"Why won't you burn? You stupid sticks are good for absolutely nothing. I hate this, I hate this so much! Just catch on fire already!" Her voice had already risen to a shout, disrupting any animal within a mile and as she flung an accusing finger at the pile of sticks. She managed to look surprised as a small ball of fire leapt from her finger and igniting the wood. With a small shrug she turned and began to look for the most comfortable place to sleep, after all much more bizarre things had happened to her compared to lighting things of fire. She settles down at the base of what seemed to be a very large vine, far enough from the fire to keep from being burned but close enough to stay warm, and besides it was curved nicely to fit her back while she was sitting.  
  
^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^  
  
Itazura: Well that is it. My very first posted fanfiction! I hope you all like it, and I hope it's not too long. Please, any and all help is welcome so as with all authors, Read and Review please so I can know what to do to make you all happy! And please vote on whom you want Minako to be paired with. Hikari wants 'Fluffy' but she's slightly obsessive with him. I honestly want Inuyasha, but it is up to you, the readers to decide.  
  
Jenadra: *Is busy playing with the Gumi-bears lodged in her mint chocolate chip ice cream* ^.^  
  
Itazura: *Takes a bite out of her rasberry sherbert* Well, until next time. I think I will put a '5 reviews gets me working again' rule in here somewhere so go do your thing! 


	2. Powers

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, here you go. The next chapter! Too lazy to write longer note so on with the story!  
  
^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^  
  
Her sleep-clouded eyes awoke to a very unusual sight. At least half a dozen men with arrows had surrounded her and were glaring dangerously at each other while they tried to figure out what to do with her.  
  
"I say we leave her here, she's too much trouble to take back. We can barely feed ourselves and we don't need another mouth!"  
  
"But she's in the forest of the inu yasha. She may be trying to bring it back."  
  
"Nonsense! Kikyou, spirits watch over her soul, put it to sleep. There is no way that this mere girl could break the spell."  
  
"Kaede will want to see her. We will take the girl to the village and let her decide." With this the group finally seemed to fall into agreement. Minako had sat up by this time, leaning against the same vine as the night before, looking upon the group with a very annoyed yet hopeful expression. While she hated being talked about in such a rude manner, as if she wasn't even an intelligent being, she needed help to find her way back home. Before she could even open her mouth to say anything she found that she was being bound.  
  
"What's the big idea?! Let me go you barbarians!" She ranted and raved as she was bodily carried back to the village of sorts, but her captors paid no heed. One made the mistake of putting her hand too close to her face, he was promptly bitten hard enough to break the skin. This resulted in our favorite blond heroine begin dumped unceremoniously to the ground where she sputtered and attempted to get away, but that plan was foiled as her hands were quickly pinned behind her back. Seeing as she was trained for these sorts of situations by her martial arts loving friend, Makoto, she managed to slam her head back into her captor's face and effectively breaking his nose.  
  
She spun while glaring daggers at the rest of the men. Never in her life had men so roughly treated her, so naturally her mind thought that they were youma in disguise. Minako took out a sheet of paper, words appearing on it. "Aku Ryo Tai San!" She yelled, plastering it to the center of one mans head and watched as her fell over . . . and to her suprise nothing happened.  
  
((AN: Whee my first Authors Note. Ok, I know that is Rei's attack, but if you read Sailor Moon Supers book two you will see that Minako does in fact use the spell . . . before Rei yells at her for using her magic without permission.))  
  
She continued to back up, realizing belatedly, that she was in a town full of people who probably would be mad at her for hurting one of their friends. She stopped as she bumped into someone then quickly lurched a few feet forward. "Get away from me! I'm not going to be in your cult and or be your beautiful sacrificial maiden!" She wailed, earning bewildered looks from everyone. She turned around, and stared at the old woman that was trying her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Do not worry, we won't hurt you." The woman said then turned to face the villagers. "Fear not, she will bring no harm. I can tell by the spell she used that she is a priestess, and has a pure spirit. It would be impossible for a demon or any tainted creature to cast such a thing, so she will bear us no ill will." With that the crowd began to disperse, leaving Minako, the old woman, and two unconscious men in the middle of the village.  
  
"Well, what do you want? I was just fine on my own and quite comfortable too." Minako was lying totally but she couldn't let anyone know that she was hungry, lost and afraid. It just wouldn't do, and she was still unsure of these people's motives for 'saving' her.  
  
The old woman just smiled knowingly. "Well, my name is Kaede and I am the villages wise woman. I am terribly sorry for your rude treatment, but the men tend to get overly excited and the forest of the inu yasha is a forbidden place for most." She explained patiently.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about that but I was lost and I didn't know what to do so I just stayed put. I suppose I should have gotten out of there sooner, all that funny glowing stuff couldn't have been good for me."  
  
Kaede's eyes widened, this girl could see the taint on the forest! "Come child, we had best purify you before your spirit is harmed."  
  
Minako just blinked and followed the woman into her home, removing her shoes at the door. As soon as her sock covered feet touched the wooden floor Kaede picked up a bag and promptly threw the contents over Minako, causing her to sneeze. She blinked slightly, glaring at the layer of shimmery white dust that now covered her body.  
  
"Wha-?" She choked out before a searing pain passed through her chest, right through her heart. Her eyes widened in shock as her pure heart crystal, orange senshi crystal, and a red senshi crystal came forth from her body, followed by the little purification gem from the temple around her neck. The old woman seemed about to faint.  
  
"Such unbelievable power! Child, do you know what this means?"  
  
"Yeah! That you're a heart snatcher! They are the only ones who can pull these from bodies!" She yelled, falling to her knees on the floor. Her shaking hand reached out, grabbing her pure heart and reabsorbing it. The pained look on her face disappeared as she growled.  
  
"Heart snatcher? I assure, I have no intention of taking your spirit, but look. Not only do you have your spirit crystal, which is the purest I have ever seen, but you also hold two other powers within you . . ." She gasped as she saw the little orb spinning around the two crystals, increasing their light. "Impossible! This was destroyed over fifty years ago."  
  
Yet there it was, the Shikon-no-Tama right there, mercilessly taunting her beliefs. The elderly woman blinked slightly, reaching out to tough it when it drifted back from her grasp along with the other two crystals. Curious, why did the power shy away from her when it had once been content to allow her to guard the power. Then it struck her, this child was to be the guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama and it did not want anyone else to share in its power. How very odd.  
  
"Do you know what these are child?" She asked Minako and was shocked to see a small nod.  
  
"I know what the orange one is, but I'm not allowed to tell." She peered at the other two gems and gasped. The red heart shaped crystal! What was it doing in her?! That was the Mars crystal. Her pale and shaking hand reached out and plucked it from its orbit. "I see . . ." She murmured to herself, bowing her head with a smirk. "I shall take good care or it Serenity, I swear."  
  
"Serenity? Why do you speak of the goddess child? You should not be so blasphemous with her name." Minako blinked at the reprimand, reaching out and taking the orange crystal as well, absorbing both crystals.  
  
"Oh hush, I'm not being blasphemous." She muttered, taking the little orb and putting it about her neck. "How do you know of Serenity?" She asked calmly, eyes taking on a dangerous glint. Even though the others were now normal teenage girls she had to protect their knowledge at all costs.  
  
"Everyone knows of the Moon Goddess and her soldiers, though it is mostly a legend now. Twenty years ago there was a kingdom on the moon, but it was destroyed."  
  
Minako heart lurched to a stop, and her mind began to scream in silent terror. Twenty years? No, that can't be! It had been a thousand years, not twenty! The little voice in the back of her mind was begging for permission to curl up into a ball and die. She denied it.  
  
"Twenty years you say?" She asked; carefully schooling her expression to keep it neutral but her voice shook.  
  
^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^o_o^  
  
There you go! Not you know the drill. Push that little button down there to review so I can get you a new chapter! ^^ Remember, reviews make both Jenadra and me very happy and that gets you lots more crossover-goodness to read! Was the chapter good, bad, average, deserving of eternal hellfire? Tell me so I can know what to do, and vote on couples.  
  
Minako/Inuyasha- 1  
  
Minako/SesshouMaru- 3  
  
Minako/Miroku- 3  
  
Those are the couples, and I was given an idea that I will use from both goddess of love and Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater that will be used, but I need to know who will be with her in the end so vote! By the way, please vote on only one! Xx; note how I have five reviews and seven couple requests so.please give the author no headaches! Jenadra can do that just fine on her own.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Yami's Dragon-Girl  
  
Venus Of Love  
  
goddess of love  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady  
  
You all are wonderful for reviewing and for saying such kind things! ^-^ Thank you for your input, you have no clue how much I needed opinions! 


End file.
